Full moon
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: So you know how werewolf's are affected by the full moon? Well, as Casper and Fatch head out to catch Wolfie, Jake, and Loreli, they soon learn the werewolves aren't the only ones affected by the full moon. OC warning, rated T for violence (not too extreme). Enjoy.
1. Full moon

**I think it's finally time I did this story. It'll be a bit, well, dark at times, but please bare with me. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

" Blitz! Come here! It's an emergency! "

The young dragon flew as quickly as his tiny wings would carry him, trying to find where Aries was calling him from. In this dark world, it was always hard to find people. Especially Aries, who himself looked quite dark.

Blitz turned a corner, finally finding Aries. However, the sight before him was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Aries was dragging Septimus by the underarms, and said fire demon was flailing violently against the other's grasp, and his hair was flaming. However his hair wasn't flaming his original orange color. It was dark blue with hell fire. And worse, his long, orange devils tail was out. Something of which Septimus hated to have out because it always got caught in the doors.

But it got worse when he opened his eyes. Instead of blood red slits, there were sapphire blue, like hell fire.

" Grrrr! "

Septimus growled, looking like he was about ready to set his whole body in fire.

" Let me go you pathetic waste of space! "

Blitz gasped at this, not surprised in the slightest to find Aries look a little hurt. Never in his time living with Septimus had he ever heard him talk to Aries like that. The demon jerked harshly, flapping his wings and lifting himself off the ground a bit. Luckily Aries somehow managed to keep him grounded.

" Gah- help me! "

Blitz jumped and immediately sprung into action. He wrapped his tail around the thrashing demon's legs, helping drag the man wherever Aries was taking him.

" Wh-what's going on with him?! "

The drake had to ask, pulling violently against Septimus.

" It's not his fault! "

Aries yelped, dodging a claw swipe.

" He can't help it! H-he's-! "

Septimus suddenly threw a fiery punch straight onto Aries' jaw line, sending him painfully to the ground. In the shock of the moment, Blitz let go of Septimus, the demon immediately seizing the moment. Septimus floated up and was about to charge down at the drake, when a blushis glow surrounded him, preventing him from moving.

Turning, Blitz found Aries holding Septimus back with his psychic energy. Yet he was shaking violently, one hand touching his sapphire, the other struggling to stay open. Septimus merely smirked at this, spreading his wings apart and breaking the psychic hold Aries had on him.

Said psychic cried out, clutching both sides of his head, not being able dodge another punch from the fire demon. However, THIS one managed to knock him out. But Septimus didn't stop there, oh no. He started kicking at his ribs, his head, and even stomped down on his leg. And as he was doing this, his appearance changed a bit. His hair turned black, getting messier and the streaks turned grey.

Blitz yelped, covering his mouth in horror, his wings flapping violently. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Septimus was hurting the only demon he considered a friend! What was WRONG with him?!

The demon turned to Blitz, grinning widely. Somehow, his fangs looked even sharper than normal. Blitz whimpered, cowering a bit.

" S-Septimus... please... don't... "

Strangely, Septimus merely smirked and glared at him.

" Septimus? "

He chuckled, but his voice sounded different. Like it belong to an entirely different demon entirely.

" Who's Septimus? My name is Pyro. And you're gonna die tonight squirt. "

Septimus- or Pyro- knelt down in front of the dragon and simply grabbed his neck, biting onto his head. Blitz screamed, instinctively scratching the demon, causing him to let the drake go. Blitz immediately seized the opportunity to run away.

Pyro smirked and wagged his tail in glee before flying up and out of the dark world of Nerezza. He had people to kill after all.

* * *

" Casper, what's wrong? "

Fatch asked softly, speed walking to keep up with the ghost. The two were outside of the Deedstown forest, and Fatch was trying to figure out what the rush was for Casper. They had been asked to do something, but Fatch hadn't been there for it.

" ... Casper! "

Casper jumped, almost not catching the vampires question.

" O-oh! Sorry! Um, w-we're finding the werewolfs! They get loose every full moon, and we have to find them! "

" Well, this might not be a great idea... "

Casper slowly stopped walking, turning to Fatch in confusion.

" What do you mean? "

" Well, Wolfie won't be so bad. I mean, he only scares humans. But Jake and Loreli were BORN werewolfs, and add to that they're descendants of the alpha werewolf. Not to mention they're stronger too. We may have a harder time stopping them then we would Wolfie. "

He was right. Jake and Loreli were a lot stronger than Wolfie, and probably much more violent too. That's probably why the headmasters asked Fatch to come with him. Made sense really. Fatch would probably be the only one who could stop them if things got bad.

Suddenly Fatch's entire started shuddering, flashing that peculiar red shade. Casper hadn't seen this red shade shuddering in AGES. And to make things more frightening, it was a thousand times worse than it had ever been.

" Uh... oh... "

Fatch whimpered, his eyes narrowing sadly, but the red refusing to leave.

" Casper get down! "

Immediately Casper knelt down, feeling wind blow over his head, signaling something tried to tackle him. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be Septimus. However, his hair was black and grey, and his tail was a long devil like tail. He looked absolutely terrifying.

Fatch threw a instinctive punch at the demon's gut, sending him into a tree. Thinking quickly he grabbed Casper's arm and took off running. He could tell how dangerous that thing was. He knew better than to try to fight it right now. Besides, he had to keep Casper safe.

* * *

**Sorry it got lame towards the end. Hope the next chapter turns out better. ^_^"**


	2. Planning

**Chappie two. I'm not sure where it's going though. And I hope I do alright. **

* * *

Finally Casper was let go, slowly slowing his feet to the ground. He'd long since learned to float while Fatch was running while pulling him. If he even TRIED to run, he'd only fall and float anyway, so there was no point in trying to run.

Looking at Fatch, he soon found the vampire breathing heavily, as if either scared or disturbed. Maybe a little of both. But after what they just saw, Casper more than understood. He had never seen Septimus like that before, and it was downright terrifying. He didn't even want to KNOW what that demon was capable of while like that.

" Wh-what the hell was that?! "

Fatch panted, glaring behind him in annoyance.

" Why did he look like that?! "

" I-I don't know! "

Casper whimpered, throwing his hands to the side in exaggeration.

" I've never seen him like that before. I-I didn't know he could look like that! "

Fatch sighed in minor irritation and leaned against the nearest tree, sliding to the ground.

" I think we could be screwed... "

* * *

Pyro licked his lips free of any leftovers, tossing an arm bone aside, soon licking his fingers. Yet despite how much he ate, he still wasn't satisfied. He still wanted to eat. His large wings soon lifted himself off the ground, stretching with sickening cracks.

He wondered who he would attack now. He was so hungry... and he really didn't know how much he could eat. All he knew was that he could eat. Slowly he began to walk away, every once in a while flicking his tail, wondering who his next victim would be. Maybe he should try to go to a more... extreme. Like... REALLY extreme. Pyro smirked, stretching his wings and flying upwards towards the sky.

* * *

" How will we stop him? "

Casper asked softly, fanning a large leaf at Fatch, who still had yet to calm down his breathing. He must be stressing out about this whole idea. Not only were there three werewolves out there on a rampage, there was also Septimus now. How was he even effected by the full moon anyway? And why hadn't they seen this before?

" I... I could probably put a spell on the werewolves... "

Fatch muttered, obviously nervous about the idea of using his magic. He could cast powerful spells, but he had a hard time doing it.

" It'll just calm them down, and the full moon won't hurt them this month, but I don't know what to do about Septimus... "

" Well, that's a start... "

Casper said sweetly, patting the older's back.

" ... What if I can't cast the spell though...? "

Fatch muttered, lowering his hands from his eyes. Casper could actually feel his eyes widen in shock, having never seen Fatch so doubtful of himself. He knew the vampire was always having trouble with his dark magic, but he never knew Fatch was so hesitant about it.

" Fatch, I'm sure it'll be fine. "

Casper reassured, but for some reason Fatch still seemed very nervous.

" I don't know... I always find a way to mess things up... "

" Fatch, stop that! "

Casper reprimanded, poking the vampires nose.

" You don't mess things up! If anything you make things better! Now, just give it your best shot, ok? "

Fatch blushed brightly and smiled, looking down at his hands.

" Th-thank you... I-I'll try my best... "

Casper smiled, getting up and helping Fatch to his feet.

" No problem Fatch. What are friends for? "

Fatch blushed again, turning to the left and away from Casper.

" W-well, uh, l-let's go find the werewolves. "

* * *

Merek howled in pain, trying to know the demons fangs off his wing. It hurt, and his jaws were stuck on stronger than the jaws of a great white shark. How the hell did this thing get here in heaven anyway?!

Suddenly the demon was punched away from the angel, and his fangs were literally ripped from the skin and bone. Merek whimpered, immediately covering the wound. Turning, he saw Jack standing there, grinning at the hit he'd thrown at the demon.

" Stay the hell away from the angel, you freak! "

He taunted, merely getting a glare from the hellfire demon. Yet at the same time, the demon smirked as well.

" Huh. "

Pyro chuckled, breaking into a evil laugh. This just made Jack confused.

" What's so funny?! "

" You don't recognize me, do you? "

" ... Should I? "

Pyro merely laughed again before pouncing up and scratching the shadow demon across the face.

" Yes. "

He answered, flicking his hair out of his right eye, only for it to fall back into place.

" Yes you should. "

The hellish demon kicked the shadow demon swiftly in the side. Jack yelped, instinctively grabbing the others leg. Having not accounted for it, Pyro flailed a bit before falling. The two rolled and tumbled before falling between a crack in the clouds. Jack shrieked, instinctively using his shadow abilities to form shadow wings, an old ability he used to have. All shadow demons could use shadows for wings, it was almost like separate limbs.

Flapping them violently, he began to fly, albeit shakily as he hadn't used them in a while, watching the fiery being falling to area's unknown to the naked eye. But Jack knew where. It was none other than Casper's uncle's manor. And that's when Jack realized that the demon had intended to fall there so he could get to Scare School.

" Crap... "

He muttered, soon swooping after the demon.

* * *

**Done for now. What do you all think about the shadow wings? PM me if you don't understand. Anyway, goodnight!**


	3. Werewolf 1: Loreli

**I'll be alternating between Fatch and Casper, and between Scare school. I'll start with Fatch and Casper. Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper followed closely behind Fatch as the vampire sniffed around the forest. A little while ago the prince caught one of the werewolves scent, and they've been following it for a while now. It was moments like these Casper was really glad Fatch could smell blood in another being. It made it very easy to track people.

The ghost boy began to wonder which werewolf Fatch was smelling. He himself couldn't smell anything, and being left in the dark while they seemingly aimlessly looked for them was unnerving. But it was also comforting to know that if something DID go wrong, that Casper had someone as strong as Fatch here to protect him if things got serious.

Casper really DID appreciate it when Fatch risked his life to save him. It was cool, and Casper didn't know many people who would fight like that to protect him. It made him feel better when he was in frightening situations.

Suddenly Fatch stopped walking, looking like something was horribly wrong. Cautiously, Casper walked in front of him, looking at him worriedly. The vampire looked either disturbed right now, or like he was in pain.

" ... Fatch? "

Casper asked gently, watching Fatch's eye twitch at the sound.

" Are you ok? "

" ... I don't want to worry you... "

He explained, yet it immediately worried the ghost child.

" But Juan Carlos is rather restless right now... he's... excited about something... "

" What's he excited about? "

Casper couldn't resist asking, frowning a bit at this new info. Juan Carlos was a psycho, so if HE was excited about something, then it HAD to be something horrible.

" ... Something about... "

Fatch muttered, sounding confused himself.

" Septimus? Or someone else named Pyro... "

Well shoot. If it had something to do with Septimus then they could ALL be in trouble. Soon they continued walking, and Casper couldn't help but wonder about everyone back at Scare School. What if Septimus went to hurt them while they were out? Without Fatch at school they could all be in some serious trouble. Who could protect them? Thatch was to freaked to even TRY to use Jose's power, Jake was wolfified, Lexi was only so strong, and he didn't know if Merek would be around. Perhaps the most he could do was hope that Septimus wasn't there, and find the werewolves as soon as they could muster. And who knows? Maybe they were fine.

Finally Fatch stopped again, his nose twitching a good deal. Casper took this as the sign that they were either really close, or they were there. Looking ahead, the ghost immediately pounced back at what he saw. Kneeling there on all fours was one of the werewolf children appeared to be chewing away on a bone. Their tail was short, so it wasn't Jake. And their tail also had a red tip, so it wasn't Wolfie. It had to be Loreli.

Fatch gently pressed a finger against his mouth, signaling Casper to shush, and slowly crept over to the werewolf girl. As he was doing this, Casper noticed she didn't appear to be as... well... buff as Wolfie was when he turned. Was this just because she was a girl? Or was it because she was part of a royal family?

Suddenly Casper froze, as well as Fatch, as the ghost realized he'd mistakenly stepped on a tree branch, breaking it with a sickening crack. Loreli's head quickly snapped up and turned to the two. Her eyes were now purely yellow, glowing as brightly as the full moon in the beautiful night sky. Yet their beauty was overshadowed by her obvious irritation.

" ... F***... "

Fatch cursed out in time to get tackled by the wolf girl, hissing greatly at the force. Casper panicked as the creatures growled and wrestled, and Fatch even appeared to be having a hard time keeping her from biting him._ ' Oh man! ' _Casper mentally yelped, holding either side of his head. _' Fatch is in trouble! Why did I step on that branch?! '_

Fatch growled, chomping down harshly on the weregirl's tail. Loreli yelped, trying to swing him off with all her might. But Fatch's jaws didn't waiver, and instead focused all of his energy into his spell. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, his hands now glowing a bright neon red. Soon this glow engulfed Loreli, and she almost immediately calmed down. Her beautiful blue irises returned to her eyes, and she almost seemed confused.

Fatch finally let go of her tail and spat all the remnants of blood and fur from his mouth. He almost seemed disgusted with it really.

" Wh-where...? "

Loreli pondered, looking around and seeing the boys by her.

" Um... can I ask what's going on? "

" How about later? "

Fatch answered coolly, walking right passed her. As he walked, the other two soon noticed the vampire had a thick bite wound on his leg. They were about to say something when he continued.

" We still have two more werewolves to find. "

Casper looked at Loreli, who was clearly VERY confused by now, as she shrugged and followed the other. Casper sighed at Fatch's inability to notice his own injury and slowly followed as well. He just hoped that bite didn't get infected.

* * *

**Done for today. I feel like I typed a lot quicker than normal. Anyway, have a good day everyone! **


	4. Heroes

**I'm looking forward to this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack hurried to the dimension tube, crashing through the door to Casper's manor, luckily landing on his feet. It had been a while since he'd used his wings, so he'd been afraid that he would've fallen on his head or on his gut. He just didn't think he'd actually land on his feet.

Taking in his surroundings, his eyes finally fell upon Casper's uncles: Stinky, Stretch and Fatso. The three ghosts looked like they'd been thrown around, as small bluish grey spots were visible on their ghostly bodies. It was obvious Septimus had been here.

Jack quickly rushed over to the ghosts, inspecting them for any serious injuries. They LOOKED ok, but he didn't think they would be able to get up anytime soon. Like Septimus had thrown them around so harshly they lacked the energy to levitate. Smiling softly in sympathy, the demon summoned his shadows to form three shadow hands beneath the ghostly trio, lifting them up gently with said hands, and began to carry them to their living room. Carefully he lowered the three in their designated seats: Stretch and Fatso in their own sofas, and Stinky laying down on the couch.

The three looked at him, fear of the demon evident in their eyes, yet they still looked incredible grateful for his simple kind gesture.

" ... Thank you... "

Stinky said softly, getting a simple smile from the shadow demon.

" You're welcome. "

Turning, Jack began to head back to the foyer, and straight for the coocoo clock. Pulling on one of the chains, the dimension tube quickly opened up, and Jack immediately jumped into it.

* * *

" When do you think Casper and Fatch will come back with the werewolves? "

Mantha asked Thatch gently. The two were in the main hall way now, along with the rest of their friends, waiting for Fatch and Casper to come back to school. None of them could sleep, so they figured they'd wait up for them.

Thatch looked at her tiredly, smiling softly. It was so obvious he was tired.

" Soon. Fatch knows what he's doing. And Casper will be safe since he's a ghost and everything. "

Mantha smiled back at the vampire, placing a hand on the vampires shoulder. Thatch blushed heavily at the physical contact before turning away. Mantha huffed and took her hand away.

" Ugh! Why do you do that?! "

Thatch jumped, looking at the zombie girl in shock.

" Wh-what?! "

" Why do you always turn away from me when I'm talking to you?! "

Thatch immediately covered his burning cheeks, looking at his lap instead of completely away from her.

" I-it's instinctive! I'm not used to positive contact! "

Mantha blinked a bit, instantly realizing what he was talking about, but soon giggled at how he was acting. It was not only ridiculously funny but it was also adorable. The Thatch she'd known would've never acted like this. As much as she hated to admit it, especially not to Thatch, but she really DID like this Thatch better than the bully Thatch.

Suddenly the two heard a scream coming from the other students, causing them to look just in time to see a dark looking demon throw a fireball at the others. Thatch and Mantha immediately stood up and took off running with the others.

" Was that Septimus?! "

Thatch yelped, looking at Mantha from his right side. Mantha was breathing heavily as she sprinted, moving a little faster as the vampire had asked.

" Looks like it! "

* * *

Pyro started panting like a dog, his blood lust growing greatly. He needed creature blood too. They were powerful, and it was how he got most of his power. Though some tasted nasty as hell, some were great and were delicious. But ALL were powerful.

Pyro soon grew bored of chasing the children, however. It wasn't as appealing to him as begging screams were. Maybe he should chase someone else. Someone who'd beg for freedom, and just make him even hungrier. If it wasn't obvious enough, Pyro was quite sadistic.

Stopping mid flight, he soon found a twin headed monster slithering about, not even acknowledging his presence._ ' Perfect. '_ He hissed. He'd never been too keen on those two, as he thought they were pretty stupid. And they would definitely beg for their freedom. Slowly he lowered himself to his feet, stalking after them just as slowly.

Sadly for him the twin headed creature quickly noticed him and immediately began to run away. But on the bright side, they trapped themselves by running into the wall. That was even better in the demons mind.

" Please don't hurt us! "

Alder cried out, looking terrified to the core. So did Dash, but it wasn't nearly as obvious as Alder. Pyro smirked, crossing his arms and wiggling an eyebrow at them.

" Awww... THAT wouldn't be any fun now, would it? "

Approaching them slowly, for a dramatic effect, he placed a claw under Alder's chin, forcing him to look up.

" I think I'll start with you. You're clearly the fun one. "

" No! Start with me! "

Now, both Pyro AND Alder were surprise by this sudden outburst, even more surprised when they realized it came from Dash. Despite looking terrified, Dash stood firm, not faltering even slightly.

" ... Ok... "

Pyro said calmly, retracting his claw from Alder's chin. He brought out all his claws now, slowly bringing them closer to Dash's face. Naturally Dash backed his head up against the wall, waiting for the claws to enter. And Pyro was to. He couldn't wait for his first creature kill. It burned him up waiting really.

Burn... ing... he was burning... why the hell was he burning?! Unintentionally Pyro screamed, pouncing back a little, flapping his wings violently and setting his hair ablaze in hell fire, trying to get rid of the burning sensation. He knew it was water. That was one of the only things that could burn him this badly. Turning, clawed hands by his face, he saw Thatch standing there with a bucket in his hands. It was all to clear he'd splashed him.

The demon glared viciously, his eyes turning pure black. Before either Thatch or the Headmasters knew what was happening, Pyro zipped forward and kicked Thatch into the wall across the room.

" Rgh! "

Pyro growled, wipping his eyes free from water.

" You freakin brat that hurts! "

Thatch winced, trying to get up and run off, only to find he couldn't. His entire body ached. And worse, he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed.

Pyro seemed to notice Thatch's distress and took the opportunity to turn back to the Headmasters. He smirked a bit at their gawked expressions and slowly walked a bit closer. He had officially grown bored of this, and decided to simply maul the Headmasters. Besides, he was growing unbearably hungry. Right as he was about to slam his claws into them, something blurred between his claws and the creature, his claws hitting it instead.

For the second time they were stunned. The blur that had gotten in the way was none other than Jack. And the claws had gone straight through him.

Jack was shaking, sweating a bit at the pain, eyes locked in a glare to remain strong. The shadow demon's presence shocked Alder and Dash to the core. They had assumed the demon hated them, considering how much he tease-threatened them. And yet here he was SAVING them. Thatch too. He risked HIS life in an attempt to spare theirs. He of ALL people should hate them. Why were these two saving them...?

Pyro glared spitefully, yanking his claws from the shadow being. Jack gasped a bit, placing a hand over the wound before grinning at the other.

" Why don't we settle this like men? "

Jack taunted, moving his hand and reviling the wound was gone. The Headmasters almost forgot Jack had the ability to heal himself.

Pyro merely grinned at this proposal, raising an eye row in interest.

" What do you have in mind, maggot? "

Jack glared hatefully, but smiled as well. Admittedly, he missed demon trash talk. Made him feel a little more... demonic.

" One on one. You and me. Nerezza. "

Pyro smirked now, standing very close to the others face now, glaring all the way.

" You're on. "

The demon's soon faded into shadows, fading into the ground, leaving the Headmasters there alone with Thatch. Immediately they were at his side, as it seemed like Thatch was fading in and out of consciousness. As gently as they could, they scooped him into their arms.

" What do we do Dash? "

Alder asked, truly sounding scared. Dash took a deep breath, sighing in an attempt to calm himself, before answering.

" We need to get him to the school nurse. "

He said, trying to remain calm. Looking down at the slumbering vampire, Dash slowly cracked a smile, holding him a bit closer.

" Come on. We should hurry. "

* * *

**Awww! Alder and Dash show their softer side! Hope you all like!**


	5. Werewolf 2: Wolfie

**I'm so scared right now... I finally did my senior presentation, which is an 8-15 minute speech, and I don't know if I passed. If I fail, I don't graduate high school. :(**

**Sigh... But this chapter is probably gonna cheer me up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch had started to slow down a little, signaling he was beginning feel the bite on his leg. But it didn't completely stop him either. Seriously, Casper didn't know how Fatch could handle pain as well as he could. It was ridiculous.

Loreli had explained a short while ago that since Fatch was of royal blood, he wouldn't be turned into a werewolf. Like, Jaime's creature blood was preventing the bite from infecting him. The worst that could happen to Fatch if he didn't cover that wound was he could get sick. Yet he still barely acknowledged it, and that was what baffled the ghost. Even he should notice it.

The two couldn't help but wonder which werewolf Fatch was smelling now. They'd been walking for a while now, and it almost seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. It was strange, but they assumed the vampire knew what he was doing. After all, he hadn't ever steered them wrong before. Why would he do so now during such an important time?

Soon Fatch slowed to a stop, his tiny nose twitching a great deal, signaling another werewolf was close. The prince turned a few times before he suddenly pounced up, a werewolf landing where he once stood. This one was rather muscular, and he had rounded fangs on the top and bottom of his jaw. It was very obviously Wolfie.

Fatch finally landed, right on top of Wolfie as well. On his back, and he knelt down and clung onto the boys back. Wolfie growled, trying to throw him off. Fatch merely cheered at the boy's attempt, refusing to get off.

Loreli started laughing her tail off, while Casper simply looked confused as heck. Fatch wasn't normally this childish when it came to stopping evil, or werewolves in this case. Why the heck was he acting like he was riding a mechanical bull, or something?

" Oh my! "

Loreli giggled, her tail wagging vigorously, obviously enjoying this.

" Why is he acting so dorky right now?! "

Fatch chuckled at her. In truth, he knew he was acting dorky. But one, Wolfie wasn't quite as strong as Jake or Loreli so he figured he'd have a little fun with this, and two, he didn't want to freakin HURT the poor guy! He was just a child, and it wouldn't be right of him. That, and Jake would probably hate him if he did.

Finally Wolfie managed to throw him off, making him collide with the nearest tree back first. He soon slipped to the ground, falling so he laid on his side. _' Rgh... ' _He mentally growled, rubbing his back a bit. _' Guess I got careless... '_

Wolfie hissed a soft chuckle, leaning down and licking the vampire across the face. Casper and Loreli couldn't help but laugh at this, as Fatch's cheeks became ridiculously red at the sentiment. The prince slowly sat on his knees, face blank yet red, grabbing the wolf boy's leg. Soon his magic filled the boy and caused him to shrink. Or in more proper terms, returned to normal.

Wolfie looked like he was in a daze, taking in his surroundings, immediately noticing the drool he left on Fatch's face.

" Uh... "

Wolfie muttered before simply shrugging and smiling nervously.

" Sorry? "

Fatch smiled weakly before wiping off the drool with his cape, standing up once done.

" Whatever man. "

He mumbled, turning.

" Come on guys. Let's go find Jake. "

* * *

**Sorry this was so short guys. I'm still stressing over the senior project, and I'm tired too. Hopefully I'll do better tomorrow. Goodnight, and I hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	6. Hellfire

**Ok, I'm a bit more alert today. So here comes the fun, attempted-action-packed chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack glared the hell demon down, standing his ground, his wings flowing through the air semi gracefully. The demon before him was flying with ease, grinning like a maniac with his hair a blaze with blue hell fire. As much as Jack would hate to fight this man, as he was obviously quite powerful, he had no choice. He had to protect the others, and the only way to do that was to win in this fight. He wouldn't succumb to fear...

Pyro took a swift lung for his throat, which Jack almost didn't dodge in time. Using his wings to fly upwards, he threw a kick at the other's back and caused him to land on his stomach._ ' Well. ' _Jack thought with a small smile. _' Guess staying with angels didn't harm my fighting ability. '_

The hell fire demon hissed, sitting on his hands and knees before pouncing up and swiping his claws at the shadow demon. Jack mentally yelped and blocked the swipes with his arms, wincing at the slashing in his arms. But arms was better than torso, face or back he guessed. Besides, it didn't hurt TOO bad.

Soon Jack grew frustrated at the attempted damage from the other, bringing his foot up and throwing a kick along the others waist line, sending him back a good deal. Pyro was obviously irritated with it and formed a large hell fire ball in his hands, throwing it swiftly at the demon. Jack jumped in an attempt to avoid it, unfortunately the fire grazed his feet a bit.

He hissed, soon using his wings to completely carry him, placing his cold hands on his feet. Despite the fact he could heal himself, he couldn't heal burns. It was a bit strange to him really. But he knew he couldn't worry about this now. He had to stay focused.

Pyro lunged at him again, this time actually managing to tackle him. Jack yelped and tried to wiggle from the demons grasp, only to feel a hand jab STRAIGHT through his midsection. The shadow could feel blood gushing through this wound as Pyro ripped his hand from the injury.

Jack tried to remain strong. Tried to ignore the unhealing wound. And tried to retaliate by using his shadow abilities to grab the other with a shadow hand. He DID manage to grab him too. Soon he forced the hand to crush Pyro, smiling slightly as his face contorted with pain. Guess he still enjoyed a little torture every now and then. What could he say? He was a demon.

Pyro almost looked like he was suffocating though, and it was a bit concerning for Jack. He didn't want to KILL the poor b******. He just wanted to stop him. Willing the shadow hand in his control, he slammed Pyro down, making sure to keep a hold on him though. Pyro grunted a bit, yet he didn't seem that affected. Jack repeated the action, getting more growls from the other demon. With one final slam, Pyro finally seemed to grow furious and spat a small fireball at the shadow's face, hitting his cheek.

Jack hissed, swiping the burning sensation from his face, accidentally letting go of Pyro. The hell fire demon grinned as he hit the ground, quickly charging the other and grabbing his neck.

" Looks like you're done for. "

Pyro hissed, his hair slowly returning to normal. Jack almost wanted to agree with him just so this pain would go away. But he couldn't give up. And he knew he couldn't. If he gave up, this psychopath would destroy Deedstown and kill thousands of people. He couldn't let this happen.

Jack's eyes turned pure red in determination and he pulled a Thatch. Or in simpler words... he kicked the other in the nuts.

Pyro yelped, immediately letting go of the other and fell to his knees, covering himself. Jack simple smiled, mentally chuckling at what he'd done, and by remembering when Thatch had done it. That had been HILARIOUS. But he couldn't stick around to laugh at it. Thinking quickly, he rushed over, forgetting the burns on his feet, and kicked the demon on the chin.

Pyro did a small flip before landing on his feet, glaring down the other, obviously infuriated. Springing up, the fire being flew at an unimaginable speed and kicked the other in the chest with both feet. Jack tried to gasp as he hit the ground, only to find he was breathless. He couldn't breathe. The wind had been knocked out of him.

Pyro gently stepped on the other throat, smiling as it made the other lose any air he might've had.

" You're done son. "

He sneered, moving his foot and kicking into his rib cage.

" Any final words? "

Jack tried to speak, but no words came out. All that came out was blood.

" Mmmm. That's what I thought, mate. Goodbye. "

The demon below began to welcome death, as he knew it was inevitable. But considering he lived more than 2,000 years, he wasn't too upset. He'd more than lived a full life.

Right as he closed his eyes, he heard Pyro shriek, causing him to open his eyes in shock. Standing there, was his loving wife Vivianna and his beautiful daughter Lexi. From the looks of it, it had been Vivianna who'd hurt Pyro too.

The girls bent beside Jack, helping him sit up and started inspecting his wounds.

" H-how'd you two know I was here?! "

Jack asked in a hurry, wishing they hadn't come. He didn't really care what happened to him, but he couldn't bare the thought of one of those two getting hurt on his behalf.

Vivianna merely smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a deep red.

" You didn't really think we'd let you do this alone, did you? "

" We couldn't let you get hurt. "

Lexi added sweetly, carefully hugging her dad. Jack smiled warmly at the sentiment, but quickly became worried again as Pyro got back on his feet.

" You b**** that hurt! "

He roared, getting Jack angry to the point of standing up.

" Don't you talk to my wife like that! "

" Ok. "

Pyro answered sarcastically, shrugging with his arms up.

" I won't TALK to her like that. "

Zipping forward, the demon punched Vivianna in the middle of her face, sending her across the room.

" I'll TREAT her like that! "

Jack yelped and immediately rushed to her side. Lexi, however, remained frozen in place, her head down and her hair covering her eyes.

Pyro wasted no time in making fun of this.

" Hahah! What's the matter princess?! "

He mocked.

" Never seen your mommy get knocked out?! "

As the demon laughed, he failed to notice Lexi's eyes turn blood red in pure rage. With a sudden burst of speed, the child rushed over and socked the demon right in the stomach, sending him back a good deal.

Jack and Vivianna remained frozen in shock at this sudden movement, looking at their daughter in worry and surprise. Never ONCE had they seen her behave so violently. So hatefully. So... so... demonically.

And she wasn't done either. Lexi began kicking at the demons ribs, jumped up and stomped down on his wings. A sickening crack could be heard, followed by a pained wail. Both from Pyro.

Lexi cracked a smile, bending down and picking the hell fire demon up by his neck, glaring him down.

" Leave. "

She hissed, tightening her grip a little.

" Now. "

Pyro shuddered slightly, gasping deeply as the girl let him go. As much as he hated to leave, he knew the full moon would be got within an hour, and there wasn't a whole lot he could do with broken wings. So, begrudgingly, he rushed off, as he also knew three shadow demons could EASILY take him down.

Immediately Jack and Vivianna rushed over to their daughter, hugging her and trying to calm her down. Luckily it worked, and Lexi was left hugging them back, breathing deeply now.

" Lexi honey. "

Vivianna said softly, getting the child to look at her.

" I've never seen you like that before. Are you alright love? "

Lexi sighed, holding her forehead as she felt a little dizzy.

" I... I think so... I don't know what came over me... "

" Lexi, I think that was your first demonic outburst. "

Jack said softly, having his daughter look at him.

" Wh-what?! "

Lexi yelped, sounding truly terrified.

" Honey, that's a good thing. "

Vivianna added, cupping the girls face.

" It's a sign you're growing up. Becoming a proper demon. I won't lie to you, it'll be hard to control your new abilities. But you'll get the hang of it love. I know you will. You are a bright young woman love. "

Lexi blushed and turned away, twirling her hair a bit.

" Come on. "

Jack cut in, standing up with the help of Vivianna.

" We should get going. "

" Yep. "

Vivianna said chuckling.

" And first off, we're gonna get those cuts taken care of. "

Jack moaned, arms dropping to the side.

" Aw man. "

* * *

**Jack hates when nurses patch him up. XD**

**Goodnight all!**


	7. Werewolf 3: Jake

**Final werewolf. You know while I was writing this, I realized Katie could've been affected by the full moon too, but for the sake of the story, I'll say her vampire blood is more dominant, so she won't be affected. Also, if anyone thought of Katie while I was talking about werewolves, you're amazing! ;D**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

The group remained silent, no one sure what to say at this point. Fatch was clearly wearing down, and the werewolves were still tired from shifting. Casper just wasn't sure what to say though. He really wanted to make sure everyone was alright, but since they were so tired he couldn't think of anything to say that they wouldn't get irritated about.

He was actually more worried about Fatch. The prince was about to go fight Jake, and Jake was bound to be some trouble. The werewolf was just as strong as the vampire. Or so the ghost believed. But he had faith in Fatch. He'd more than proved his strength on multiple occasions. If anyone could do it, Fatch could.

Feeling a soft poke to his arm, Casper turned to see Wolfie looking at him in question.

" Casper, how did Fatch calm us down? "

He asked softly, getting a smile from the ghost.

" I'm not completely sure, but I know he's been using magic to do it. "

" Really? "

Wolfie asked, smiling softly.

" Cool. And now we just need to find Jake right? "

" Yep. "

" Cool. "

Looking forward, realizing Loreli and Fatch had stopped, the two soon realized the vampire was actually on the ground now, holding the bitten leg. Panicking a bit, they rushed over to see if he was alright. Casper bent down beside him, carefully moving his hands. As he feared, the bite on his leg didn't look good.

" Fatch, we should get you back to school. "

Casper said softly.

" This looks bad. "

" I'm fine. "

Fatch hissed gently, forcing himself to stand back up. His leg was shaking too.

" It's nothing I can't handle. "

" Fatch... "

Casper muttered. As much as he wanted to talk Fatch out of continuing, he knew the prince wouldn't listen to him. Not on this. So instead, he simply placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

" Take it easy then. "

Fatch smiled back gently, walking forward a bit in search of the werewolf prince again. Casper frowned once Fatch had his back towards him, hoping that nothing bad would happen to the prince. Seriously, this looked liked something bad was gonna happen to his leg. Casper just felt like something bad would happen. And he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Suddenly a dark figure came leaping out of the bushes and it completely tackled Fatch to the ground. Once the light hit him, it was reviled to be Jake. His eyes were black for some reason, and no one knew why. He looked demonic, or possessed, but everyone knew otherwise. Especially Loreli, who'd seen Jake like this before.

Jake suddenly bit into Fatch's arm, causing him to hiss and punch him in the nose. Jack yelped and moved away, covering his animal nose, rubbing it tenderly before growling at the other. With another pounce, the werewolf launched himself at the vampires legs, biting into one violently. The leg that wasn't injured. The worst part? Fatch hissed greatly, as if in horrible pain, the signal something was wrong.

The prince shoved the wolf off of him, immediately pouncing to his feet. However, once he put pressure on his recently bitten right leg, he hissed and fell back to the ground.

_' Oh no! '_ Casper mentally cried, rushing over to his side and checking if he was ok. Upon closer examination, it was all to clear his leg was broken. There was no way he could fight now...

It didn't seem like Jake was done though. The werewolf now pounced on Fatch, pushing the ghost away. Fatch squirmed, placing both hands on the wolf's shoulders, trying to get his magic to work. But due to the pain and fatigue, he was having trouble casting it.

" Wolfie! "

Loreli cried, she and Wolfie rushing over and grabbing Jake's arms, pulling him away from the other. Jake thrashed greatly, one of his feet slamming down. However, neither Casper, Loreli or Wolfie noticed where it landed. Though, they did realize they let go of him by accident.

Jake turned to the three who bound him, snarling at them, and they knew he was ready to kill them. As he raised his clawed hand, he suddenly yelped when he felt a hand clamp around his ankle. Before he could react, he felt tired, and... calm. The werewolf prince soon fell to the ground.

" Ugh... "

Jake said, lifting his head and placing a paw to his face.

" My freakin face hurts... "

" Dude... "

Fatch whispered, soon gaining everyone's attention. Said vampire was laying on his stomach, his eyes twitching.

" You have no right to be complaining... "

" Oh man! "

Jake and Loreli rushed over and both grabbed one of Fatch's arms, holding him up. Fatch was shaking, clenching his fangs shut. Immediately they noticed his legs.

" W-was that me...? "

Jake whimpered, feeling horrible now. If it was him, which he knew it was, then he'd just broken both of his legs. Fatch said nothing, but everyone knew the answer. The werewolf sighed sadly and turned, taking him back to Scare School.

* * *

**Poor Fatch... Hope you enjoyed though! **


	8. Coping

**I think this is the final chapter. I'll write about both Septimus and the students. Enjoy!**

* * *

_" ... Ugh... "_

_The fire demon moaned, raising a hand to his forehead. His head was splitting... his ribs ached... and his wings hurt like hell. Slowly he forced his eyes to open, pleasantly surprised to the world around him was comforting and dark. Black. Welcoming to the demon._

_Slowly he forced himself to sit up, relieved to find his ribs weren't broken. It was soon he realized he was in his room, resting on his bed. He also soon learned his wings were bandaged together and folded up, tied to his torso. He sighed a bit, realizing he wouldn't be able to fly for a while. It would be truly agonizing..._

_Turning his head, he soon found that he was not alone. Sitting in a chair Septimus had never had in his room before were Aries and Blitz. The psychic was sleeping, while the dragon was in his lap. Although, Aries looked truly terrible. His head, right arm and his chest were very heavily bandaged, signaling they were broken or heavily cut._

_'_ Oh Flash! ' _Septimus mentally yelped, shakily getting to his feet._ ' W-what the hell happened to him?! '_ He wanted nothing more than to ask him if he was alright, but he also didn't want to wake him up when he was CLEARLY hurt. _

_Focusing a bit more, he found Blitz had a bite mark on his head. A bite mark in the shape of a vampire bite. Did Fatch or one of his siblings bite him? If they did, then they were dead creatures walking. He wouldn't allow them to get away with hurting either of his companions. _

_Blitz soon looked up at him, his onyx eyes shining upon seeing him awake and alive. Instantly the dragon flew up and gently tackled the demon, hugging his tightly yet softly. _

_" Oh Septimus, I'm so glad you're alright! "_

_Septimus blushed brightly at the sentiment, hugging the dragon back just as gently. _

_" I-I'm fine... but uh... what about Aries...? "_

_Blitz looked worried before hopping down and walking back over to the slumbering psychic. _

_" I... I don't think he ever told you but... considering last night... "_

_The drake looked down, rubbing his arms. _

_" ... You did this to him Septimus... "_

_Septimus could feel his hair flicker for a moment, not believing his ears. _

_" What?! I-I would never! "_

_Blitz sighed, scratching his head. Slowly he began to tell the demon everything. How he turned into this crazed psychopath named Pyro every full moon. How he never had any memory about it. And how this time he nearly killed Aries. And the more he heard, the more Septimus felt like he was being eaten alive with guilt. _

* * *

Jake paced around the hallway, waiting for Fatch to come out of the nurses office. It was daybreak by now, and the werewolves, Casper's gang, and Thatch's gang were all waiting for Fatch and Thatch to come out. Thatch had been awake for a while, but he was still immobile. He would be staying in there for a while. While Fatch couldn't walk at all. It was so clear both his legs were broken, but Jake couldn't seem to accept it. He didn't want to think Fatch would be immobile because of him...

Suddenly they heard a cry of absolute frustration and sadness, followed by the sound of a glass shattering. Turning, they found the nurse running from the room, as if terrified. Immediately Jake was by her side, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong. The nurse took a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

" Well... Fatch is awake. "

She explained.

" And he's really upset. Someone should help calm him down. "

Jake nodded before walking in. Fatch was on the examination table, his face buried in his hands, both of his legs in a cast. Although, he couldn't tell if Fatch was upset or furious._ 'I broke both of them... ' _Jake thought sadly, his ears falling. Slowly he approached the vampire, sitting beside him. It wasn't long before he gained the other's attention.

" H-hi Fatch... "

Fatch sighed and dropped his hands, head down and eyes closed.

" A-are you ok...? "

" ... I have to spend a month in a chair... "

Fatch muttered, truly sounding discouraged.

" ... I won't be able to walk at all... "

Immediately Jake felt bad, feeling his ears fall further. He'd basically just sent Fatch into a boring, depressing month in a wheel chair. He hadn't even meant to- that made it worse. And since Fatch was one of those people who hated taking help from others... this was going to be hard on him.

" ... I'm so sorry Fatch... "

Jake whimpered, closing his eyes.

" I-I swear I didn't mean too... I-I would never... "

Suddenly a hand fell on his, causing him to look up. Fatch was smiling at him softly. Sympathetically. Kindly.

" I know you didn't. Don't worry about it, ok? "

" B-but-! "

" It's ok Jake. Really. I'll be fine. "

Jake really DID feel touched that Fatch wasn't... furious... but he couldn't help but feel bad still.

" Besides! "

Fatch said jokingly, shrugging with his hands up.

" While I'm confined to a chair, you can always carry my books, help get the chair upstairs and keep Dusk from smothering me! "

The two laughed at this, and finally Jake felt better. Obviously Fatch was fine if he was cracking jokes. It was good to hear.

* * *

**End. Was the end ok? I hope you all liked it!**

**Also, I'll be doing 4 follow up one-shots for this. For unanswered questions or story lines. Just letting you all know. ;)**


End file.
